Guan Xing
Guan Xing (onyomi: Kan Kō) is one of Guan Yu's sons and is thought to be Guan Ping's younger brother. Historically, he succeeded his father after his death. Zhuge Liang held high hopes for him and, after Ma Liang was killed in battle, deemed him one of his possible successors while Guan Xing was in his twenties. His activities after this are vague and he is written to have died several years later from unknown causes. Romance of the Three Kingdoms glorifies a fictional kinship between him and Zhang Bao. He also had two sons named Guan Tong and Guan Yi. Prior to his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Shu NPC since the series's second title. During Guan Xing's playable debut, he is considered the middle brother of the Guan siblings. He ranked twenty-third place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has an image song titled Heart Beat. Roles in Games Dynasty Warriors Guan Xing appears in several of his father, older brother, and uncles' campaigns. He often works together with Zhang Bao in several instances. In Dynasty Warriors 4, both men are portrayed as the living legacies of their fathers as they bravely defend the bridges leading to Cheng Du. For his playable appearance, he accompanies his family to battle at Fan Castle. However, when they are surrounded by Wu forces during their escape, Guan Xing and his siblings are forced to leave their father as they flee. Reaching Chengdu, he regretfully tells Liu Bei of his father's death. Later at Yiling, he fights Zhang Bao to prove that he is capable of fighting to avenge Guan Yu. However, they are stopped by Zhao Yun who tells them that they still have much to learn. He then teams up with Zhang Bao during Shu's northern campaigns at Jieting. After Zhang Bao's death, he continues to fights for Shu, but dies shortly before the Battle of the Wuzhang Plains. In the hypothetical route, Guan Xing aids Zhuge Liang in fighting Lu Su at Lukou and helps Jiang Wei in invading Luoyang. Warriors Orochi In the Warriors Orochi series, he is one of Liu Bei's guards while his father and uncle were away. He continues to fight for Shu. Character Information Development Guan Xing was adapted to be a playable character mainly to complete the Guan family. Developers also wanted to have a character to exploit the fictional aspects for Zhang Bao and Guan Yinping. They believe that he fulfills many roles by interacting with his friends and family. Designers struggled to present him as a warrior-strategist with Guan family traits. They believe that his long coat helps him fit the stereotype for other intelligent characters in the series. Personality A quiet and introspective youth, he is considered to be a genius worthy of Zhuge Liang's respect. Voice Actors *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) *Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Hirohiko Kakegawa - Sangokushi Koumeiden *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Guan Xing/Quotes Gameplay Guan Xing is affiliated with the wingblades in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , , , ( ): Spins around in mid-air to release a green-colored twister before using it to propel forward within a short distance. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Glides quickly at a low altitude while extending both blades outward. Good for escaping enemy crowds. :Musou - Skyslider (連刃千撃): : Glides forward at blinding speed, devastating surrounding opponents along the way. :Alternate Musou - Lunar Dash (蛇矛連撃): R1 + : Uses crescent blade to release a large green streak followed by a sudden hurricane. :Aerial Musou - Windrider (金剛襲撃): , : Dives up and down several times before generating a green twister in the end of the assault. :Awakening Musou: Leaps in the air and stomps both weapons on the ground repeatedly. The user finishes the move with a quick glide that sends out a sudden energy burst in its wake. The extended version has the user glide with both weapons outstretched like fiery wings, performing multiple acrobatic attacks near the end. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Guan Xing uses the wingblades as his default weapon in this title. Romance of the Three Kingdoms After his father and elder brother's execution, he sought revenge against Wu along with Liu Bei and Zhang Bao. He got his revenge while pursuing Pan Zhang, who had captured Guan Yu and received Blue Dragon as a reward. Guan Yu's ghost appeared in front of Pan Zhang, stunning him allowing Guan Xing to cut him down. When Mi Fang and Fu Shiren returned to Shu seeking mercy, Liu Bei refused and allowed Guan Xing to disembowel them in front of an altar to Guan Yu. Guan Xing and Zhang Bao made a pact of brotherhood. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu Characters